a different story
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

A rich couple who lived in a very rich kingdom, had just given birth to a very beautiful baby girl named Ella. She was blessed with crystal blue eyes & soft & smooth Carmel brown hair. However, a wicked fairy was extremely jealous of her. When Ella reached the age of 1, the sky began to turn grey, the wind blew fiercely, & thunder clapped so loud, that everyone was dared to stay indoors. "such strange weather" said Ella's father once he took notice of the storm. "I don't think this is just bad weather." said Ella's mother. She knew the one thing that was causing the bad weather. "The wicked fairy of the west must be upset." "oh, no!" Ella's father cried. "we must protect our baby before the wicked fairy of the west curses her" Ella's parents held onto her & let nothing make them let go of her. But, it was too late. Ella had already been cursed with obedience. However, the parents have never noticed this until Ella reached the age of 4.

She was crying bitterly & neither of her parents knew what to do. "dear, Ella. Please stop crying" her mother said with exhaustion. & to their surprise, Ella had stop crying in the blink of an eye. "that is strange." said Ella's father. The parents eventually found out 2 years later. & they decided not to tell Ella for it would've made her feel different from other people. Ella continued to do whatever she was told without knowing why. At the age of 15, Ella's mother took in a very serious illness. The last conversation ever between Ella & her mother went like this.

"mother. Please get well."

"I wish I could, honey. But I'm afraid I must answer this call from god."

"please don't go. Father & I love you so deep."

"& I love you both as deep. But don't worry, Ella. I'll be watching over you. & whenever you feel like you don't have a friend beside you, just look up in the sky. & you'll be sure to see me well & alive."

Ella's mother smiled, breathed her last, & passed on. Poor Ella was left without a mother figure. & her father was without a wife to love & cherish deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later, Ella's father fell in love with another woman. The very first conversation ever between the two went like this

"you are a vision of loveliness."

"thank you. & you are a vision of handsomeness"

"I am a widow & I carry one daughter named Ella by my first marriage"

"I am a widow also. & I carry two daughters named Farah & Oliva by my first marriage."

"one day, I plan to remarry. So Ella may have a mother."

"I plan to remarry one day too. So Farah & Oliva may have a father."

"shall we remarry to each other?"

"we shall"

Ella's father & Oliva & Farah's mother were soon married in a grand ceremony. The woman seemed to be nice, but they were not her true colors. Ella had hopped that this would be the start of a very happy family. But she had not yet noticed that she was terribly wrong. Working trips soon separated Ella from her father as well. & whenever he had gone, the woman had shown her true colors at last. She was a cold, Fierce, & Uncaring person. & Oliva & Farah were unfortunately, just like their mother. "goodbye Father! I'll miss you!" Ella shouted to the leaving carriage. She had not yet noticed her stepmother's true personality. When Ella reached her room, she was surprised at what she saw. Boxes here & there, each filled up high with all of her things, & Oliva & Farah were placing all of their stuff everywhere. "what is going on?" Ella asked confused. "we're taking property of your room." Farah said. "why would you want to do such a thing? There aren't any more rooms for me to sleep in." Ella said.

"well, then. You'll just have to make do with the attic." Oliva said. "yeah, Ella. You obviously don't deserve such a big room like this one." Farah said. "& either way, the view is lovely up there. You'll see." "hurry up & Grab your stuff!" Oliva cried. "the attic is waiting for you." Poor Ella grabbed her things & moved them up to the attic where she saw a note from her stepmother beside a ragged maid dress on her bed. It read

"dear, Ella. This is your newest outfit. It shall come in handy when doing chores. We want you to do all the chores, the cooking, & anything else we want. Sincerely, your stepmother."

Poor Ella's life would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

"wash the dishes!"

"make the beds!"

"sweep the floors!"

Those were only some of the orders they gave Ella every day. Every night, Ella looked up to the sky from the attic window & prayed to God that life would one day, turn around for her. But in the meantime, Ella continued to commit to slavery to her stepmother & stepsisters.

Meanwhile, the king of the land had a desire. He wanted to see his son marry. But his son, the prince. Thought of himself as too young to marry. The king sometimes understood, but one day, he finally had it.

"Son!" he cried with anger. "you may think of yourself as too young to marry, but I want to see a princess for this land right this second!" "father. I am tired of meeting women who only want to marry me for control of the land." said the prince. "I want to experience true love before I exchange vows." "nonsense!" the king shouted. "a royal ball shall be thrown in the royal ballroom!" "but father---" the prince stammered. But it was too late. His father had already made up his mind. A royal ball was to be & that was final.


	4. Chapter 4

The royal messenger was order to send out invitations. He sent them all out to every house in the land.

"a royal ball is to be!"

"a royal ball is to be!"

He cried those words as he gave out the invitations. He eventually gave the final invitation to Ella. Olivia & Farah were overjoyed.

"a royal ball?" Olivia Gasped. "this is fantastic! I will wear my red & blue gown with the fines jewels." "well, I'll be going in my Golden gown with matching slippers & I will add to it by wearing a queen's crown. & I will be much more pretty than you." Farah said. "No! I'll be more pretty than you!" Olivia cried. The girls fought until their mother cam in. "girls. Girls." she said. "I'm sure you will be just as pretty as the other." Ella listen in, & she wanted to attend the ball also. But before she could even say a word, her stepmother shouted out to her,

"you will not go to the ball, Ella! You shall only prepare your beautiful stepsisters for the ball!"

Poor Ella was too disappointed to stand up for herself.

Ella helped her stepsisters get ready by brushing their hair, shining their shoes, making scented perfume, & polishing their jewels.

"wouldn't you like to go to the ball?" they said, teasing her cruelly. "be honest." Ella turned to them & smiled. "oh, yes. I would love to go." she responded. 'don't be ridiculous!" they laughed. "what would a wretched mouse like you do at a royal ball?" the girls shrieked with laughter. They were very happy. & seeing Ella unhappy made them even happier. They laughed their guts out until their mother came. "girls? Are you ready?" she said as she came in. "yes, mother." the girls responded. They ran off to the carriage thinking themselves beautiful beyond words.

"stepmother. Please let me go to the ball." Ella pleaded. "you shall not go to the ball." the stepmother thundered. "you are to stay. Cleaning this house 'till it sparkles." the stepmother & stepsisters took off in the carriage leaving poor Ella alone at home. She was so hurt, that she began to weep bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5

As Ella wept, she heard a kind voice from behind her. "you look so miserable, dear." it said. "who said that?" Ella said. When she turned around, she saw her mother standing behind her smiling as if there was nothing wrong.

"who are you?"

"I am the spirit of your mother. But you may call me your fairy godmother."

"why are you here?"

"I am here to help you go to the ball. It shall not be too difficult to make happen if you do as I say."

"what do you need first, godmother?"

"the biggest pumpkin in your garden."

Ella obeyed (big surprise) & returned with the biggest pumpkin she could find. "ok. Maybe the second biggest?" the godmother said.

"now what do you need?"

"four white mice live from the traps."

Ella quickly grabbed four white & alive mice from the traps & brought them back. "very good, dear." the godmother exclaimed. "put them down in front of the pumpkin & then I will tell you what I need last." "anything to go to the ball." Ella desperately said. She put the mice down in front of the pumpkin.

"what is the last thing you need?"

"the sweetest, most lovingly bluebird from the trees."

Ella searched high & low for a bluebird & finally found one in a nest way above the top of a tree from her yard. "wonderful." the godmother said. "what do you intend to do with these things?" Ella asked. "just watch me, Dear." the godmother said. With concentration, the godmother changed everything into a carriage, horses, & a coachman.

"you are ready now."

"godmother, how can I go looking like this? No one would want to dance with me if I go as I am."

"oh, silly me. Of course you can't."

With a little bit more of the concentration, the godmother changed Ella from a servant dressed in rags, to a beautiful princess dressed in sliver & lace & on her feet, were a pair of shining sliver glass slippers.

"there now you are ready."

"oh, thank you ever so much."

"there is one thing you must remember, though. You must not stay at the palace at the strike of midnight. Or else all of your finery will change back to it's original form."

Ella promised to obey (big surprise) before getting into her coach & heading off to the ball. She felt that this was the moment for her dreams to come true at last.


	6. Chapter 6

**When Ella arrived at the castle, she caught the prince's eye.**

"**you are a vision of beauty. Please come inside & I will dance with you."**

"**you are very kind."**

**Ella & the prince danced with each other. While her stepsisters & stepmother failed to recognize her. Most of the night, Olivia & Farah tried their best to attract the prince with their natural beauties. But the prince had eyes for Ella & Ella only. When Ella saw the clock, it was a quarter to midnight. & she suddenly remembered what her godmother had told her. She ran off & did not stop for anything. Even though she was cursed with obedience. Ella got home just as the clock struck 12 for the final time. & in a twinkling, her dress was rags, & her coach, horses, & Coachman were all what they were before. "glad to see that you are home, dear." the godmother said as she poofed in.**

"**how was the ball?"**

"**it was lovely. Thank you again for making this happen. I just wish I could attend the next ball so I can meet the prince again."**

"**next ball?"**

**The godmother had more to say, but before she could say anything else, Ella's stepmother & stepsisters returned home. & in a twinkling, she disappeared. Ella quickly grabbed the broom & began sweeping as if she had spent the entire night cleaning the house as she heard the door opening. "glad to see you never left." said the stepmother. "oh, even though I wanted so terribly to go to the ball, I had no choice but to do as I was told." Ella said. "then would you like to go to the next ball?" Olivia & Farah said, teasing poor Ella once again. "yes. I would love to." Ella said. "don't bother." the stepsisters giggled. "you made us laugh enough with just even the thought of you at this ball." the stepmother & stepsisters shrieked with wicked laughter. Ella pretended to look sad, but deep down inside, she was happy. & as she went to sleep, she dreamt of the prince throughout the night. **


	7. Chapter 7

On the night of the next ball, the stepmother & stepsisters once again left Ella alone at home. But unknown to them, Ella's godmother appeared once again to help her. & with concentration, the godmother transformed the same things into the same finery as the night previously. & Ella was once again in a dress.

"you remember what happens at midnight?"

"yes I do, godmother. Carriage to pumpkin, horses to mice, coachman to bluebird, & dress to ragged clothing."

"wonderful. Have fun."

At the ball, everyone including the prince, was once again dazzled by Ella. Olivia & Farah once again tried to attract the prince. But once again, the prince never left Ella's side for even a moment to use the bathroom. & you can guess what could've happened.

Ella enjoyed the moment so much, that this time she lost track of the timing. She did not remember the promise for her godmother until she heard the clock striking 12. Ella immediately knew she had to leave weather she wanted to or not. "oh, dear I forgot about the time. Goodbye, prince." Ella said before she took off. Ella ran so fast, she lost one of the slippers. The prince found it. As Ella finally found her carriage. But as she climbed inside, the clock ran it's final ring of 12. & in a twinkling, everything was what it was before. Poor Ella walked home believing that she was no longer a princess.

Meanwhile, the prince took the slipper all around. Trying to find the woman who had worn it.

"too big"

"too small"

"too long"

"too fat"

Those were the reasons why no one's foot would fit the slipper. Ella & her stepfamily knew about all this. & throughout days, Olivia & Farah worked hard to get their feet small enough to squeeze into the slipper. Ella wanted to try the slipper on too. "may I try on the slipper?" she asked. Just then, the stepsisters laughed & laughed like there was no tomorrow. "how could you be the prince's love?" Farah giggled. "your in wretched rags & serve us every day." Olivia giggled. Once again, seeing Ella unhappy made them even happier. The stepmother came in & said to Ella. "you will not try on the slipper. & instead you shall go up to your room & not make a peep until I call you down."

Ella obeyed & went up to her room in doubt that she would ever see the prince again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ella wept quietly enough to not be heard. The godmother saw her & remembered that she was under the curse of obedience. "you will no longer be obedient." she said before lifting the curse off of Ella. Whom had suddenly found the courage to go downstairs.**_

_**Meanwhile, Farah's foot was too skinny & big & she could not fit the slipper. While Olivia's foot was too fat & big. & she too, could not fit the slipper. The prince was about to leave when Ella shouted out "wait! Let me try it on!" "you? No way! Go back upstairs where you belong." the stepmother said, trying to chase Ella out of the room. "would you really let someone like her try on the glass slipper?" "no." said the prince. "I knew it!" the stepmother exclaimed. "I will not let her try on the slipper because this is the girl I love." the prince said. Just to be sure, he tried the slipper on Ella & it fit her perfectly. Ella told the prince her name & he left to happily announce that he had found his bride. "how could you?" said the stepmother once the prince left. "you know how important it was to us that the prince would marry either Olivia or Farah. You have no capable talents except for cleaning, Cinderella." Ella was shocked. Never before had she been called 'Cinderella' just then, the godmother turned the stepmother & stepsisters into rats.**_

"_**godmother, don't you think it's a bit harsh to turn my stepmother & stepsisters into rodents?"**_

"_**don't worry, dear. They'll be back to normal at midnight. This is what they disserve, anyway."**_

"_**thank you."**_

_**Just then, the prince returned. He noticed what had previously happened. "what has happened?" he asked. "I'll explain latter." Ella replied.**_

_**So, they married. & Ella's father returned in time to give away the bride & he learned how much she had suffered. So he shunned the rats of the stepmother & stepsisters into the royal cellar where they were eaten to the bone once they returned to humans at the stroke of midnight.**_

_**Other than that, everyone lived happily to the end.**_


End file.
